150th Hunger Games
by coolerthancool99
Summary: 120 tributes will enter the arena. All of them will come out but only one won't be in a box. 62/120 tributes filled. SYOT open. Rated T for Hunger Games
1. SYOT

Small prologue so the chapter won't be removed.

* * *

I got ready for the announcement of what the quarter quell would be. I had my notes ready and the cameras were all stationed where they were supposed to be. I was just waiting for my assistant to come and say that everyone had arrived. I waited for about 5 minutes when my assistant walked in and spoke, "Mrs. President, everything is ready." I nodded and went to the balcony where I would speak. When I got there the people cheered, I stuck my hands in the air motioning them to be silent.

I spoke loudly and clearly, "I am sure that most of you have been waiting very happily for this moment. I am proud to present the 150th Annual Hunger Games. As a reminder that the rebels caused every death during the Hunger Games, each district shall reap 5 girls and 5 boys. Equaling to a total of 120 tributes." The crowd cheered loudly, I turned and walked away from the balcony.

* * *

 **SYOT OPEN**

The form is found here and on my profile, also you can either submit a tribute through PM or through review. You can submit as many tributes as you wish

 **FORM:**

Name:

Gender:

Age:

District:

Appearance:

Personality:

History:

Siblings:

Mother:

Father:

Friends:

Status in district:

Tesserae:

Reaped/Volunteered:

Reaction if reaped/reason if volunteered:

Reaping Outfit:

Token:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Training Strategy:

What do they do in private training?:

Interview Angle:

Interview Outfit:

Bloodbath?:

Weapon of Choice:

Reaction to seeing someone die:

Training Score (I will decide it but your opinion helps):

Ratings (Rate 1 to 10, 1 being deathly awful, 10 being perfect):

Swimming:

Climbing:

Speed:

Intelligence:

Ability To Kill:

Social Skills:

Weapon Skills:

Survival Skills:

Reflexes:

Strength:


	2. Sponsoring System

Small Prologue:

Head Gamemaker Ajax Maximus had a new idea for a mutt for this quell. He brought it up to the other gamemakers, "How about we have a snake mutt that its bite is not lethal but its venom makes you attack anybody near you like crazy. Which may cause some tributes to kill their allies. We can also have it where the cure is a sponsor gift." Everyone nodded in approvement. I smiled, these were gonna be some interesting and exciting games this year.

For the sponsor system, everyone starts with 1000 points. These are the other ways to get points.

Submit a tribute - 100 points

Submit a bloodbath tribute - 120 points

Submit 2 sibling tributes - 250 points

Review - 10 points

Constructive Review - 15 points

Mean Review - 5 points

Suggestion - 25 points

Favorite Story - 150 points

Follow Story - 100 points

Favorite Me - 150 points

Follow Me - 100 points

This is things you can sponsor a tribute:

 ** _Food_**

Small Fruit (apple, banana, orange, lemon, mango, kiwi, lime, pear, or avocado) - 20 points per fruit

A pack of 12 berries (grapes, black berries, blue berries, strawberries, raspberries, cranberries, gooseberries, or pomegranate) - 20 points

A pack of 18 crackers - 20 points

A pack of 18 nuts (Almond, Walnut, Hazelnut, Pecan, Cashew, Pistachio, Chestnut)

Small strip of Beef Jerky - 30 points

Medium strip of Beef Jerky - 50 points

Large strip of Beef Jerky - 75 points

Hot stew (Chicken, Beef, or Lamb) - 50 points

Hot soup (Chicken, Beef, or Lamb) - 50 points

Cold but cooked Chicken Breast - 45 points

Hot Chicken Breast- 50 points

6 Capitol Rolls (very fine white bread smeared in butter) - 80 points

6 District 1 Rolls (white bread covered in edible sprinkles) - 80 points

6 District 2 Rolls (round pretzel roll with medium amounts of salt) - 80 points

6 District 3 Rolls (almost bland roll packaged with plenty of nutrients) - 80 points

6 District 4 Rolls (round, green tinted, seaweed flavored, tons of salt on the roll) - 80 points

6 District 5 Rolls (hot, buttery, garlic breadstick) - 80 points

6 District 6 Rolls (cinnamon sticks drizzled in honey) - 80 points

6 District 7 Rolls (square rolls filled with lots of spices and smoky flavor) - 80 points

6 District 8 Rolls (circular rolls baked with raisins inside) - 80 points

6 District 9 Rolls (whole grain rolls filled with almonds) - 80 points

6 District 10 Rolls (rectangular rolls baked in garlic and other spices) - 80 points

6 District 11 Rolls (tesserae grain held together by butter, seeds and garlic sprinkled on) - 80 points

6 District 12 Rolls (tesserae grain held together by butter) - 80 points

 ** _Supplies_**

Empty Water Bottle (Quart Size) - 50 points

Full Water Bottle (Quart Size) - 100 points

10 ft. length of rope - 30 points

Camouflage kit (includes types of mud, berries, paint, and a paintbrush) - 80 points

Thin, small blanket - 40 points

Thin, large blanket - 60 points

Thick, small blanket - 80 points

Thick, large blanket - 100 points

Sleeping bag - 50 points

Tent - 200 points

2 pack of matches - 50 points

5 pack of matches - 100 points

Night vision goggles - 300 points

Spile (the thing from Catching Fire to get water) - 50 points

First aid kit (includes bandages, painkiller, gauze, rubbing alcohol, cotton balls, and antiseptic) - 100 points

Weak cough syrup - 80 points

Capitol cough syrup - 200 points

Weak sleep syrup - 100 points

Capitol sleep syrup - 250 points

Empty backpack - 50 points

Filled backpack (includes empty water bottle, 1 match, small, thin blanket, and sleeping bag) - 200 points

Jacket (any color) - 50 points

Small coat (any color) - 100 points

Large coat (any color) - 150 points

Gloves (any color) - 50 points

Mutation Cure - 500 points

Plant Identification Book - 100 points

Note (could mean life or death) - 30 points

Small Iodine Bottle (enough for 2 quarts of water) - 50 points

Medium Iodine Bottle (enough for 5 quarts of water) - 125 points

Large Iodine Bottle (enough for 10 quarts of water) - 200 points

10 ft. of wire - 75 points

 ** _Weapons_**

6 inch knife - 40 points

12 inch knife - 100 points

Dagger - 120 points

Cleaver - 110 points

Karambit - 110 points

Gladius - 130 points

Dao - 130 points

Saber - 130 points

Claymore (sword) - 130 points

Katana - 130 points

Kukri - 130 points

Khopesh - 130 points

Rapier - 130 points

Cutlass - 130 points

Machete - 130 points

Short Sword - 110 points

Broadsword - 150 points

Sickle Sword - 130 points

Spear - 100 points

Javelin (larger spear) 150 points

Halberd - 200 points

Bow - 150 points

Quiver with 10 arrows - 75 points

Quiver with 10 poison arrows - 150 points

Sickle - 100 points

Scythe - 200 points

Hatchet - 150 points

Axe - 200 points

10 Throwing Knives - 150 points

Pickaxe - 100 points

Sledge Hammer - 200 points

10 Throwing Stars - 80 points

Blowgun - 100 points

10 Blow Darts - 50 points

10 Poison Blow Darts - 100 points

Whip - 100 points

Mace - 200 points

Trident - 500 points

Landmine - 150 points

Slingshot - 50 points

Wooden Club - 100 points

Spiked Wooden Club - 200 points

Metal Baton - 150 points

Brass Knuckle - 50 points

 **If you have any ideas for other things to sponsor PM or add it in a review for points and remember to submit tributes.**

 **PM or add it in a review for points and remember to submit tributes.**


	3. Tributes

Small Prologue:

The mutt is ready and it time to show it to President Isabelle Snow. She comes in and we show her a hologram of the mutt and its venom abilities. She stares for a few seconds and then smiles, "This is gonna be a very exciting game this year."

 **District 1:**

M: Felix Mendoza, 18 (ExplodingQuasar)

M: Leo Gilbert, 17 (Chloe Watton)

M: Steele Michaels, 17 (Chloe Watton)

M: Adamite Glamour, 18 (CAREER TRIBUTE)

M: Jett Turquoise, 17 (04darkwarrior)

F: Lockette "Ket" Clidda, 18 (Cloudoffeathers)

F: Chloe "Clo" Gilbert, 17 (Chloe Watton)

F: Alexandrite Goldbern, 18 (StarlightSinger32)

F: Neptunite Glamour, 18 (CAREER TRIBUTE)

F: Amber Glomgold, 17 (Kristy LeeKL)

District 2:

M: Johnathan Stonewall, 18 (Kristy LeeKL)

M: Davis Robert Bowie, 18 (Kristy LeeKL)

M:

M:

M:

F: Clementine "Clemmy" Matthews, 18 (Guest)

F: Davina Claire, 16 (Chloe Watton)

F:

F:

F:

District 3:

M: Wire Telley, 14 (Guest)

M: Matthias Baumann, 15 (ExplodingQuasar)

M: Noah Coil, 17 (04darkwarrior)

M: Clay Coil, 17 (04darkwarrior)

M: William "Bill" Henry Gates XII

F: Hayley Barnes, 18 (Chloe Watton)

F: Felicia "Feli" van Raske, 15 (ExplodingQuasar)

F: Diane Hawkings, 18 (me)

F: Bellatrix Coil, 17 (04darkwarrior)

F: Lexi Mills, 14 (Chloe Watton)

District 4:

M: Stephen Murphy, 17 (SupremeLeaderArchos)

M: David Murphy, 17(SupremeLeaderArchos)

M: Nato Gusteau, 18 (Kristy LeeKI)

M: Reserved (ThursdayPants13)

M:

F: Brine Hawkins, 18 (Kristy LeeKI

F: Reserved (ThurdayPants13)

F: Jane Green, 17 (Foxy111)

F:

F:

District 5:

M:

M:

M:

M:

M:

F:Cassiopeia Frostkin, 16 (StarlightSinger32)

F:

F:

F:

F:

District 6:

M: Amtrak Bridges, 15 (me)

M:

M:

M:

M:

F: Piston Willis, 16 (Guest)

F:

F:

F:

F:

District 7:

M: Lukas Eraksson, 13 (ExplodingQuasar)

M: Aspen Einar, 18 (No-role-models)

M: Hunter Einar, 18 (No-role-models)

M: Reserved (No-role-models)

M:

F: Aspen Evergreen, 17(CAREER TRIBUTE)

F: Vixen Singlepath, 18 (CandleFire45)

F:

F:

F:

District 8:

M:

M:

M:

M:

M:

F:

F: Bera Meher, 15 (Kristy LeeKI)

F:

F:

F:

District 9:

M: Jackson Wheate, 12 (me)

M:

M:

M:

M:

F: Millie Oatbratton, 12 (Kristy LeeKL)

F:

F:

F:

F:

District 10:

M: Samuel Eastwood, 18 (Kristy LeeKI)

M: Rusty Shoman, 13 (Kristy LeeKI)

M: Rugby Shoman, 12 (Kristy LeeKI)

M:

M:

F:

F:

F:

F:

F:

District 11:

M: Nathan Cottonmouth, 17 (Kristy LeeKI)

M:

M:

M:

M:

F: Jackie Franks, 13 (Foxy111)

F:

F:

F:

F:

District 12:

M: Luis Campos, 16 (CandleFire45)

M: Mason Pitt, 18 (luluthefox)

M: Cole Fier, 18 (Foxy111)

M: Ethan James, 18 (luluthefox)

M: Troy Copper, 17 (CandleFire45)

F: Mia Auburn, 16 (me)

F: Paisley Dust, 17 (Foxy111)

F: Brooke Burnet, 16 (luluthefox)

F: Amara Burnet, 13 (luluthefox)

F: Belle Rose, 15 (Professor Boo.k)

Remember to submit tributes! If you want to know how many Sponsor Points you have PM me. In the arena, if you wish to sponsor, also PM me.

10/17/17 Sorry to those who submitted for district 4 and didn't get it. It's first to come first serve. (Sorry)

10/18/17 once I get one full district I will start the Reapings!

10/21/17 New Prologue like thing coming soon! After this next chapter, there will be no more prologues until we get the first full district. (No reserved and all spots filled) Just for a sneak peak, it will be called Mentors. This next message is for Foxy111, this next chapter will mention something about Toby Green.

10/27/17 Mentors will be told in the next chapter... Love the tributes so far and remember to submit (First full district gets reaping) SupremeLeaderArchos and The Fire Blossom get your reserved tributes in or the reserve will be removed (Sorry)

11/3/17 Mentors should be out soon! I will submit some tributes for this myself and post the form as a review. 38/120 tributes and 1 reservation!

11/4/17 Mentors is out, I meant it to be longer though but it was a small prologue. I have a few favorites, already, but none of them are my own creations. I forgot to ask but if you specifically want someone in a Career alliance or a certain alliance PM or I might have them an alliance or be a loner unless they are like boyfriend/girlfriend.

11/5/17 District 1 is full! I will get to start on the reaping for District 1.

11/8/17 District 3 and 12 are filling up quickly. District 1 Reaping should be done soon.

11/12/17 District 1 Reaping is out! I will start 12.

11/13/17 I updated sponsor gifts, check them out!


	4. Prologue 1

_**Ajax Maximus, Head Gamemaker**_

I ask all my gamemakers, " _What can we do to make this arena interesting?"_

They all stay silent except the newest gamemaker, my son, Caesar Maximus, speaks, "We can divide the arena into sectors, if you will, each with a different biome. Let's say a forest, jungle, desert, arctic, and mountains."

I say, "Sounds good, I will run it by President Isabelle Snow, and if she says it's good, then we'll get to work."

* * *

Hello, i'm keep on doing little things like this until we start gaining a lot of tributes. Come on, folks, you can submit as many as you wish and it gives you sponsor points.


	5. Mentors

**In the parenthesis, it says, in order, the Hunger Games they won, the age they won, and the age they are now.**

* * *

 **Mentors:**

 **D1:** Shimma Valour (149th, 17, 18) and Tiger Gold (137th, 18, 31)

 **D2:** Odius Victor (140th, 16, 26) and Nolan Styx (136th, 17, 31)

 **D3:** Cordin Huxley (138th, 17, 29) and Beyta Statis (145th, 15, 20)

 **D4:** Toby Green (143rd, 16, 22) and Brooke Cress (132nd, 18, 36)

 **D5:** Spark Wyatt (100th, 15, 65) and Dina Curie (102nd, 17, 65)

 **D6:** Kara Kirk (113th, 18, 55) and Martin Trayne (127th, 17, 40)

 **D7:** Sylvan Sequoia (79th, 18, 89) and Hazel Meadows (148th, 17, 19)

 **D8:** Patch Denim (147th, 16, 19) and Tyler Tinsel (111th, 15, 54)

 **D9:** Barric Granger (129th, 16, 37) and Mona Sesame (105th, 15, 60)

 **D10:** Namir Phelan (130th, 18, 38) and Tora Kitty (146th, 16, 20)

 **D11:** Caritta Soy (139th)and Durian Trails (125th, 18, 43)

 **D12:** Charles Brick (101st, 17, 66) and Gabriel Auburn (144th, 15, 21)

* * *

 ** _Shimma Valour_ _, District 1 Victor_**

I was last years victor. I also know that District 9 tributes hate me because, during my Victory Tour, the victors constantly stared at me angrily. During my game, District 9 had a chance, it was both District 9 tributes and me. The girl ran at me with her hatchet, I cut her hand off with my machete, and ran her through with it. The boy took longer to kill, as he had a scythe. We fought for about an hour when he managed to pierce my neck with his weapon. He let his guard down and I beheaded him. The doctors had to rush to keep me alive and I was told that they were barely able too.

When they announced the quell and that Tiger and I would have to mentor 5 tributes each, I almost fainted. I decided that I would teach students until the quell to see who I would be mentoring, the strongest at least. Many of them had potential but I was worried because only 1/120 tributes would come home, I will do anything to make sure it is one of my tributes.

 ** _Durian Trails, District 11 Victor_**

 _On the 125th Anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels of how the districts and the Capitol exist as one unified family under one Panem, the two tributes from each district must be siblings of the same gender. Odd-number districts will provide a pair of brothers, while even-number districts will provide a pair of sisters. Only one victor will be allowed._

Those were the words that sentenced my brother to death. He died so I could live, he ran straight towards the sisters from District 1. He slew them both, but in the process getting stabbed in the abdomen. I have only brought one tribute to victory, Caritta Soy.

 ** _Spark Wyatt, District 5 Victor_**

 _On the 100th Anniversary, as a reminder that the rebels killed their own friends and family, a tribute must kill the other tribute from their district before they can kill anyone else._

I killed my district partner and many others. I never forget their names, any of them. I have nightmares almost every night. I feel bad if one of my tributes win, they will have watched 9 of their district partners die.

 _ **Toby Green, District 4 Victor**_

My girlfriend went to the games with me. She died in the bloodbath, by jumping in front of a spear that the District 2 male threw at me. I later killed him and his district partner. I killed every career for it, not a single one in the final 8. My brother, Colin, died a few years later, in the final 3.

* * *

 **Next up, Reapings! Submit as many tributes as possible, I would also like to say that I need some tributes who die in the bloodbath (or I will have to kill some non bloodbath death tributes...)**


	6. District 1 Reapings

Everybody will have at least 1 POV by the entrance to the games, maybe 2 or 3. Enjoy the district 1 reapings!

* * *

 _ **Jett Turquoise, 17, District 1**_

The mayor begins to speak, "Since we have 5 times as many tributes entering into the games... They will be reaped in a boy-girl pattern. Let's begin."

He walked over to the bowl labeled "boy" and stuck his hand in. He fished through the bowl as if he was looking for the right name. He eventually found the one he wanted and pulled it out.

The mayor began to read, "The male tribute for District 1 is," he paused a moment for effect, "Morgan Silver!" My heart began to pound quickly, my best friend who failed at the academy got reaped. I was about to raise my hand, since I was supposed to, when another hand, from the 18 year old section, rose into the air. "I volunteer as tribute!" said an unknown voice. There were a few cheers from the adults behind us.

He ran up to the stage and began smiling insanely. The mayor asked, "What is your name son?" The unknown person yelled proudly, "ADAMITE GLAMOUR!" There were a ton of cheers from the crowd. The mayor responded, "Congratulations."

He then said, "Now time for a female tribute." He walked over to the other pedestal with the bowl labeled "girl". His hand dived in and he didn't fish this time, probably because he was wondering who the next tribute would be. He pulled out the small sheet of paper and yelled, "Elizabeth West!" A hand flies in the air. A girl yells, "I volunteer as tribute!" She struts up there like she is a queen and I recognize her as Lockette Clidda, she was one of the top at the academy.

Before the mayor has time to ask, Lockette says, "I am Lockette Clidda." I look at whom I know is her parents and her dad is staring at her, as if saying, "You better win or we'll disown you." Her mother is giving her a small smile even though you can tell it's forced, I'm pretty sure she even has a tear in her eye.

The mayor walks over to the "boy" bowl and sticks his hand in. He looks almost as if he is trying to see what the names are before he grabs one. He manages to grab one and when he opens it up, it looks like he can barely hold back his excitement. He smiles creepily, "A male tribute for District 1 is Cole Peters!"

The mayor hates the Peters family and the look on his face shows that he is trying to not smile but he is overjoyed. I decide to do something to make him mad. I shoot my hand up in the air and yell, "I volunteer as tribute!" He frowns at me and I try not to smile but I can't. I run up there and he just won't stop staring.

He speaks slowly and carefully, "With this very fortunate turn of events," His words got very slow, " _Cole Peters_ will not be a _tribute."_ I smile knowing that I caused him pain.

He spoke again, "What is your name?"

 _ **Chloe Gilbert, 17, District 1**_

"Jett Turquoise," says the green-eyed blond. The mayor walks over to the bowl for the girls. He dives his hand in and quickly rips one out. Before he even has time to read it a hand flies into the air.

She walks quickly and proudly to the stage. I recognize her from training, it's Alexandrite Goldbern. Her dad, Oberon Goldbern, won about 25 or so years ago.

The mayor asks her what her name is, she responds, "Alexandrite Goldbern."

I look at Oberon standing next to the other victors. I wonder who will mentor this year, will it be Oberon, Shimma, Tiger, Victoria, or any of the others.

The mayor then walks past the other tributes to the "boy" bowl. He then sends his hand down in it. After a few moments, he pulls his hand out, with no paper, and grabs the one on the very top.

"This male tribute is... Steele Michaels!" I look at Steele. He looks as though nothing happened, almost as if the Hunger Games never existed.

He walks up to the stage, shakes hands with the mayor, stands with the other tributes, and goes back to doing nothing.

 _ **Amber Glomgold, 17, District 1**_

There can be only 2 more male tributes. One of them better be Felix, so I can volunteer, and kill him.

The mayor goes back to the bowl for the girls. He sticks his hand in slowly, grabs one, and pulls his hand out. He says, "A female tribute is... Chloe... Gilbert!"

I look at Chloe, she goes very pale. She grabs a locket that's around her neck and holds it tightly. She then walks calmly but very, very slow towards the stage. She stands next to the other tributes, staring forward like she just received a whipping by the Peacekeepers. I look towards her twin brother, Leo, and his also very pale.

The mayor speaks loudly, "2 more male and 2 more female tributes!" He walks back over to the pedestal for the boys. His hand goes in, he pulls paper out. "One of the final male tributes is, " He gets interrupted and Leo's hand flies into the air, "NO! I volunteer as tribute!" Leo runs up to the stage and tells the mayor his name.

He runs next to Chloe trying to calm her down but she won't say a thing. It's obvious that he is failing to calm her. The mayor looks sadly at them both and continues, "Time for another female tribute"

He walks over the podium and sticks his hand in. He pulls his hand out slowly and before he reads it, he looks around for any volunteers. "Neptunite Glamour!" Everybody moves out of the way of her and just stares. She doesn't move and begins trembling. The peacekeepers come out and grab her by the arms and shove her forward. They have to continue doing it even as she tries to resist. They eventually get her onto the stage, the mayor lifts his hand to shake her hand. She just ignores it and walks over to the other tributes and stands next to them.

The mayor sighs and goes to the podium with the bowl for the boys. He sticks his hand in, goes straight down to the bottom, and grabs one. He pulls his hand out and reads, "The final male tribute is... Felix Mendoza!" I smile coldly. He is going to have a very painful death for what he did to me.

I hear him mutter, "Ehh." He shrugs and walks up. He won't be shrugging when I, in the arena, will be standing above him with a sword in hand, ready to end his life.

The mayor says, "Now time for the final tribute." He walks over to podium and drops his hand in the bowl. He pulls his hand out and reads, "The final female tribute is -" I raise my hand in the air and cut him off, "Amber Glomgold! I volunteer as tribute."

I run up there and Felix Mendoza stares at me in his suit and tie. I begin to plan his death.

The mayor speaks, "Now it is time to decide who will mentor this year." He whispers something in Victoria's ear and she goes into one of the backrooms. She comes back a moment later carrying another podium labeled, "Victors." The mayor sticks his hand in and pulls a piece of paper out.

"Tiger Gold is one of the mentors this year." says the mayor enthusiastically. He sticks his hand in, grabs one, and pulls it out.

"The final mentor is... Shimma Valour!" says the mayor. That's kind of expected, since she only won last year.

* * *

 **How did you like it? Submit more tributes, district 12 and 3 is almost full. Have a good day!**

 **I will try to have an update out once a week... Maybe earlier or slightly later...**

 **~coolerthancool99**


End file.
